This invention relates to a vent unit and more particularly to a simplified window and vent unit which can be used in various structures such as windows and walls.
There are readily available various types of assemblies which are employed to provide a venting of indoor rooms to the outside atmosphere. These assemblies involve numerous moving and connected parts such as hinged panel members which include articulated hinging structures. These multicomponent structures pose problems when they need to be repaired as is often the case because of vandalism. Neither do the prior venting assemblies provide the structural durability so that they can be placed in buildings where there is a high incidence of vandalism. Additionally, current vent structures because of their construction from metal do not afford desired insulation capabilities. They are also costly having been made with several components which need to be assembled in a precise manner.
The prior art does not provide a window and vent unit which is simple in construction yet can afford adjustment in ventilating capacity. Neither does the prior art provide a window and vent unit which has a high insulation value and is weather proof. The prior art is also deficient in affording a combined window and vent unit which can be manufactured from recycled materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combined window and vent unit which is simplified in its construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combined window and vent unit which is damage resistant and can be easily repaired.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a combined window and vent unit of the foregoing type which has a high insulation value and is watertight.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a combined window and vent unit of the foregoing type which can be manufactured from recycled materials.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a window and vent unit which is adaptable to various ventilation requirements including the removal of a window panel.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to employ an inclined plane as a compression hinge for a window panel.
Other objects include a combined window and vent unit which has the versatility for use in a wall or glass block panels as well as can be fabricated with few parts and without special tooling.